The Devils Cub
by Cracked and Broken
Summary: Given to another pride at birth, Shetani is said to be a cursed lioness. As time progresses, her fragile beleif in herself is shattered in a terrible dream.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going to name her?" Asked her mother, Nala. Kiara sighed and nudged her new daughter.

"I don't know what to name her, mother," whispered Kiara.

"Kiara?" Kovu poked his head into the den, "Is everything alright?"

Kiara spun around, "Kovu?" she blinked and relaxed, "Oh, it's only you. Come look at the cub."

Kovu hesitated then stepped in and around Nala and Kiara to get a look at the cub. His eyes widened, "It's not possible!" he gasped.

"Apparently it is," growled Kiara in dry humur, "She can't live, Kovu, it's an omen."

"Kiara," sighed Kovu. Nala glanced back to the entrance and gently picked up Kiaras cub.

"Mother, what are you-" Kiara started, but Nala cut her off.

"I'm taking the cub to another lioness, one from a pride farther south. Her cubs were due any day when i last saw her, she can keep the cub, and I'll get a new one from her."

"But-" Kiara was scielenced by a hiss from her mother.

"Don't defy me, Kiara," she hissed, "Do you really want her as a Queen someday? Do you? You'll kill us all!"

Kiara was trembling now, "At least let me name her," she whispered.

Nala paused and then gently set down the cub for her daughter. Kiara leaned in close to her cub and licked her once. She smiled, "I'll call you Sarafina," she decided at last. Kovu blinked in surprise.

"After your grandmother?" he asked. Kiara nodded and pushed Sarafina towards her mother.

"You know she will be renamed once she is with another pride." Nala murmured, and Kiara nodded.

"She will be happier in the other pride, where she on't be the heir to a throne and be marked for life as well."

Nala picked up Sarafina and made her way to the back of the cave where an entrance was. It was night and it was raining outside, obscuring her vision, Nala picked her way down Pride Rocks side, careful not to drop Sarafina.

After traveling a distance south, she reached the river. It was thrashing and curning, dirt brown and clogged with debris. Gulping, Nala re adjusted her grip on Sarafina and headed up the river. The water began to spill out of the riverbanks, turning the flat prideland into a soupy marsh. Crocodiles crept onto the new land, ignoring Nala and her cub.

Pausing on the bank of the river, Sarafina glanced around for any other lioness and then leapt to the other side. She was now in the other prides territory.

Gulping, and ran now, towards a large, dome shaped rock that the pride slept in, and into a narrow crevice. shaking herself dry, Nala and Sarafina picked around the sleeping lioness until she had reached another narrow entrance. This time she entered without a sound.

Inside, a lighter lioness and her two cubs were being nursed. Looking up as Nala and Sarafina entered, she narrowed her green eyes.

"Nala, what is the meaning of thios?" she growled, "Why are you and a cub on my prides territory?"

Nala set down the cub, panting. The cub was cold, and she curled around it, "Has any other lion seen your cubs?" she gasped.

The lioness shook her head, "No, why?"

Nala took a deep breath, "I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to take this cub and replace it with one. This one is the heir to the pride, but she cannot stay."

'Why must I take her?" snarled the other Lioness, Fina, "It is your prides problem."

"No, Fina, listen." Nala took another deep breath, "This cub cannot take the throne, she is Kiaras only daughter. If she does take the throne, all chaos will break out. She is cursed, Fina, look at her."

Fina looked at the cub and sighed, "Take her," she nuzzled a lioness cub from her body and picked up Sarafina, "She will not be loved in this pride, Nala, are you sure about this?" Nala nodded, and Fina turned back to her new cub, "She'll be called Shetani."

Nala paused, "isn't that a little harsh, Fina?"

"Now for a curse lioness, now go, before anyone else wakes!"

"Right," Nala picked up the cub and padded quietly out of the den. Fina looked down at Shetani.

"What an unfortunate life you will have, Shetani," she murmured, "My little two-tailed lion."


	2. Chapter 2

... wow, i never got four reveiws just with the first chapter, thanks to everyone!

BTW, this story is dedicated to my grandpa, since he never got to read it.

* * *

Dawn found the rock where Shetani was abbandoned, Prides Hollow, to be touched with the anger of the pride leader. For, although Fina was not Queen, she was, as well, the kings mate. And he was outraged when he entered the den and found Shetani and her new brother sleeping side by side.

"Fina, what is that thing?" he roared, stalking across the den to the cub and tossing Shetani away from her. Fina stoodk, abandoning her second cub to grab her. The King, Kijana growld as she picked up the two-tailed cub and nestled it down next to her other cub.

"It's your daughter, Kijana." she murmured at last as she settled down next to them. Kijana let out a snarl and started pacing back and forth. Snarling every time Shetani was in his eyesight.

"Look at her, Fina, she has two tails! How can a thing like that be lion?" he snarled, sniffing Shetani again.

"I've already named her!" hissed Fina, curling her body closer around the two cubs, "Her name is Shetani, and his name is Amadi." Kijana stopped pacing and looked in closer to Shetani and Amadi.

"You know what their names mean, right?" he growled, Fina quivered, but nodded, he grinned, "this is so perfect, his name means 'to die at birth' and her name means 'devil'!" he grinned, "Adeola named my cub last night, his name is Baako. He is the heir of the throne. This Shetani will live as her name, as will Amadi."

With a growl he grabbed Amadi and swung him hard through the air, where the defenseless cub crashed into the wall and sank to the ground like a rag. Fina let out a hoarse cry and got up to pick up Amadi, but Kijana stepped in her way.

"This cubs have a destiny to furfil, to find the meaning of their names and to fallow it. Amadi has done so ans now his is honored in the highest of ranks. Shatani, however," he threw a disgusted look at the two-tailed lion, "She will be shunned for her whole life. Always be the lowest in the hunting packs. Remember that."

And after that speech, Kijana stauked away into the large den. Fina felt her eyes burn, how could he? First kill her son and then say that Shetani would always be the bottom of the hunting parties. She dug her claws into the ground, she would rather die! Shetanis whimpers caughter her, and she looked down at her, and nosed her closer.

While Kijana went off to do his king duties, his son, Baako, decided to do some exploring himself. Baako was much like Simba, headstrong and messy, with a tinge of brown on the top of his skull where his mane would be.

Snooping around the dens were easy when all of the lioness were away, and he soon came across Shetanis. She was curled up, asleep in the corner of the den next to Amadis body. Fina had gone out to hunt.

Shetanis eyes were half open, revealing beautiful violet eyes as she snuggled in closer to Amadis body. Baako looked at her tail, then at her eyes, and then sighed as he turned away. Shetani whimpered as Baako left, but stayed still. She was to tired to move.

"Are you tireeeddd, devil cub?" snickered Baako, bringing his bigger face close to Shetani, "You know, your gonna end up just like Amadi someday, maybe dad'll kill you, or maybe your mama." he snickered and flicked his claws at her, scratching her cheek. Shetani whimpered and curled in closer to herself. Baako snickered, "Stupid devil cub." With a swish of his tail he walked off.

* * *

Ah, poor Shetani, just a little cub. In the next chapter i'll focus on whats going on at Pride Rock and the replaced daughter.

Oh, and just clarification on the names.

Shetani - devil

Baako - first born

Kijava - youngerstar (dont ask, i dont know why either)

uhuh... yup, i'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! Sorry I haven't updated! (hits self) I promise 'll update more!**

Kiara was asleep the time Nala returned. Kovu had left to guard outside. Nala slipped the new cub gently against Kiaras side.

"Mom?" murmured Kiara, lifting her head slighty. Nala liked her daughter and Kiara put her head bac down, "I'm so tired, mom. Losing Sarafina was harder then i thought."

"You have a better heir now," murmured Nala, nosing the cub, "Raise her as if she were Sarafina."

**Yes, this is an insanely short chapter, but i promise the next will be MUCH longer.**


End file.
